


The Real Thing

by FanglessVampire



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chrollo is obsessed with Kurapika, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Angst, Kurta Clan's Scarlet Eyes (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, Thief Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanglessVampire/pseuds/FanglessVampire
Summary: "Chrollo desired that look, he wanted those eyes under him, under his own hands."
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161
Collections: Hunter x Hunter





	The Real Thing

It was dark and the air in the room was cool, there was a sense of relief that flowed through everyone around him. The Nen exorcist had long gone and Chrollo's mind was fixated on a single subject, the chain user. While he was sitting and attending to his own wounds on his own, he thought of one single person the whole time. The blonde's face while in Yorknew had told Chrollo all he needed to know. Chrollo was the one person the chain user thought about obsessively and Chollo relished in that. He had all the time in the world to imagine the chain user in his clutches. What he would do to him varied on his mood at the time, but it would always end in the chain user submitting to him willingly. 

What Chrollo sought was power over the younger man, he wanted the power to tame the wild beast. He had never seen someone so untamed as the chain user, the look in his scarlet eyes could kill. Chrollo desired that look, he wanted those eyes under him, under his own hands. His fellow spiders would want the chain user dead and gone, but Chrollo had other plans for him. What he wanted was for him to submit to him on his own accord. 

_'What was his name again? Kura... Kurapika, yes.'_ Chrollo remembered his name being spoken in the car ride. It was a name unique to the chain user, a name Chrollo had never heard before. He felt restless, he wanted more, not just a name, but his face and body in front of him. 

This desire of Chrollo's consumed him, it shook him to his very core. Yes, Chrollo desired the very person who murdered two of his dearest spiders. It was a desire that Chrollo couldn't understand himself but taking him would be a delicate process. 

Chrollo wondered if Kurapika thought about him as much as he thought of him. The answer should be 'yes' since he was his archnemesis, he should be all that Kurapika thinks about. Chrollo enjoyed that thought, to be wanted by someone like Kurapika, it almost set Chrollo off. 

"Boss, where are you headed now?" Nobunaga asked in front of the other troupe members. 

"Back to Yorknew. There's something I forgot. I will go alone." Chrollo stood up from the small crate he was sitting on and went to leave the safe house they had found. 

"Alone? But what about that chain user? He still could be out there." Nobunaga had no idea that that was what Chrollo wanted. 

"I can manage on my own." Chrollo turned his back to his spiders and began leaving. 

When Chrollo made it back to Yorknew city, he made his presence very known. He had no intention of using In or Zetsu to hide himself meaning his aura would be sensed immediately by Kurapika. 

Chrollo checked into a luxurious hotel and sat in his room alone, waiting for his prey to come to him. While Chrollo waited for Kurapika to arrive, he sat and read a few books that never really captured his full interest. What he waited for was much more distracting than any book, his need and want for Kurapika only increased as he sat and waited. 

He devised a short plan of attack for Kurapika, nothing too elaborate but it would be enough to catch the wild beast off guard. Chrollo wanted Kurapika to play right into his hands, but for him to do that, he had to show up first. 

Chrollo waited two days in his hotel room for Kurapika to show up. It was on the night of the third day that his door opened. Chrollo looked up from where he sat, he found the person he was almost desperately waiting for this whole time. 

Kurapika's eyes were their usual gunmetal grey, something Chrollo wished was different. He wanted to see the scarlet eyes, the eyes that he found to be so beautiful and precious. He found that seeing them on a living person was much better than seeing them lifeless in a jar. Kurapika was a fine specimen himself, his golden hair, smooth looking skin, and perfect scarlet eyes made him the finest item that Chrollo ever wanted steal. This heist would be dangerous for Chrollo, but it would be well worth it. 

"Chrollo." Kurapika snarled, his face revealing the hatred and anger towards Chrollo. Chrollo simply marveled at the sight of his newest interest. 

"Ah, the chain user has come to catch me at last." Chrollo sat his book down and sat straighter in his chair as he stared down Kurapika. 

"I'm here to finish what I started!" With that Kurapika launched his chain jail straight for Chrollo. He simply jumped out of the chair and landed in front of Kurapika. 

"Well, I'm not here for a fight." Chrollo patted Kurapika's shoulder and walked past him out the door. 

"Get back here damn it!" Kurapika turned around and tried again to catch him with his chains. Chrollo moved to the side and the chains flew past him as he walked nonchalantly down the hall. Chrollo stopped moving once Kurapika ran out the door to watch him. 

"I'd rather just talk, how about that instead?" Chrollo turned around to face Kurapika and saw the look of shock on his face. 

"Talk? You want to simply talk? I won't let you have your way!" Kurapika sent his chains down the hall once more, but Chrollo easily dodge them as he turned around to leave. 

"Then I'm done here." With that Chrollo disappeared around the corner. Kurapika ran to catch up with him, but when he rounded the corner, he was gone. All that was left was a small note with the words _"Until next time."_ written on it. 

Kurapika fumed at the scrap paper and crushed it in his hands in anger. He was furious that he got played by Chrollo. He only wanted to chain the bastard and kill him; he had no interest in talking to him. 

The next night Chrollo sat in the chair across from the door. He was reading a book he stole from a nearby vendor, it was interesting, but not as interesting as the thoughts he had about Kurapika. Chrollo imagined his silk like skin under his touch, how soft his golden locks may be, and those scarlet eyes looking up at him. The thoughts were too much for Chrollo, he felt like he may go mad if he didn't have such a beautiful creature all to himself soon. All he had to do was tame the hell cat and force him to submit to him. It was a job easier said than done and Chrollo recognized that. 

This night Kurapika didn't bother using Zetsu, he simply barged into the room with chain jail immediately aimed at where Chrollo sat. He was in a suit this time which Chrollo enjoyed. It fit him well by hugging him in all the right places. 

"Here you are again." Chrollo smiled to himself as he jumped out of his chair before he could get tangled up in Kurapika's chains. 

"I'm here to end you!" Kurapika went to throw his chains at Chrollo again, but Chrollo appeared right next to him and gripped his wrist hard. 

"What the hell are you doing?! Unhand me this instant!" Kurapika tried to jerk his hand away, but Chrollo had a strong grip. 

"If you were here to end me, you wouldn't be so careless. Unless you're that enraged by me that you forgot how to properly hunt someone." Chrollo said, his voice smooth like the surface of a pool of water. 

"What are you getting at?" Kurapika's eyes showed a slight red tinge to the edge of his iris's, Chrollo was close enough to see this which excited him to know that beneath the grey contact lenses was the purest color of red. 

"What I'm getting at is you're not fighting seriously. Not that I mind, I do just want to talk with you." Chrollo let go of Kurapika's wrist and walked back over to his seat. 

"Talk? What could you possibly want to discuss with me?" Kurapika's defenses were still high, but he ceased fire on Chrollo. 

"Take a seat and we'll talk." Chrollo motioned for a chair next to him, Kurapika reluctantly complied and took a seat. His knee was bouncing up and down and he was on the edge of his seat ready for an attack at any moment. Once he was seated Chrollo continued. 

"I think about you an awful lot. I suppose you think about me as well?" Chrollo eyed Kurapika for any sudden movements. 

"Not in a good way." Kurapika was tight lipped, he didn't want to reveal too much to his enemy, but he was surprised to hear this. 

"I wouldn't assume so, but you do think of me often. Is this correct?" Chrollo knew how to get straight to the point, this made Kurapika slightly uncomfortable. 

"Why should I tell you anything?" Kurapika asked defensively. 

"I'm telling you the truth, why shouldn't you do so in return?" Chrollo pointed to himself with a slight smile. 

"You're telling the truth? Fine, I'll be the judge of that." Kurapika put out his ring finger and let his dowsing chain fall. 

"What is that ability?" Chrollo asked almost surprised at Kurapika's change of heart. 

"It will tell me if you're lying." Kurapika held it in front of Chrollo and looked at him with serious eyes. 

"So, tell me again. How much do you think of me?" Kurapika asked to confirm if Chrollo was lying or not. Chrollo was shocked at the sudden turn of events, it seemed as if Kurapika had control over the conversation now. 

"A lot, every day at that." Chrollo admitted while staring at the chain that stood still. 

"What do you think about?" Kurapika asked, Chrollo was now nervous that the conversation had taken a turn to corner him. 

"Kurapika, don't you think it's my turn to ask a few questions?" Chrollo almost desperately tried to turn the conversation in the other direction, but Kurapika wasn't having it. 

"No, I'm the one who will ask the questions." Kurapika was firm, he felt power over Chrollo which gave him an adrenaline rush. 

"Fine. I think about touching you, holding you under me and looking into your beautiful scarlet eyes." The fact that his dowsing chain hadn't moved an inch caused panic in Kurapika. 

"W-What? You don't think about killing me?" Kurapika lowed the chain, appalled by Chrollo's answer. 

"I used to, but the thoughts changed on their own. Tell me what you think about me since I've been truthful this whole time." Kurapika thought about his words for a few seconds before responding. 

Chrollo wasn't used to having the tables turn on him, he needed to take control of the conversation once more. Kurapika had learned enough about Chrollo's intentions, now it was time for Chrollo to hear Kurapika. 

"I think about killing you with my own hands..." Kurapika trailed off slightly the more he thought about his own thoughts. 

"And is that all you think about?" Chrollo knew there was more, and he was determined to find out what that more was. 

"I think about how empty I would feel without you... I guess" Kurapika's face blushed slightly after saying this. His arm holding the dowsing chain dropped as he turned his head to the side to avoid Chrollo's look. That was all Chrollo needed to hear for his heist to begin. 

Chrollo stood up and walked right in front of Kurapika. Kurpaika guarded himself by putting up his hands up, but Chrollo simply placed his hands on his face. Kurapika looked almost frightened by this sudden act, but he didn't move. 

"You've lost your way, and I'm your only source of hope. I can see that now. If hating me will bring you any solace, then so be it." Kurapika's hands dropped as he stared into Chrollo's dark eyes. 

"I-I hate you. You killed my family..." Kurapika looked like he was going to cry, Chrollo only knelled so he would be at eye level with him, his hands still holding his small face. 

"I ruined you, but I made you who you are today. I made you think only of me for your entire life and I'm the only one who can take that away from you, but I don't plan on doing that. I plan on keeping you the exact why you are. You're perfection right now." Chrollo leaned in closer to Kurapika so his breath could be felt, Kurapika continued to stare at him. 

"My head is only filled with thoughts of you... I can't get you out of my thoughts." Kurapika let one small tear escape his eye. 

"Take out your contacts." Chrollo ordered and Kurapika complied without thinking. Chrollo now saw the red blaze of Kurapika's eyes, it only encouraged him to continue. He stood up and pulled Kurapika up with him. 

"I can change the way you think about me, just watch." Chrollo leaned down so that he was whispering right next to Kurapika's ear. His breath catching on the shell of Kurapika's ear. 

Chrollo pulled Kurapika flush to his body and lifted his chin with his index finger. Kurapika's scarlet eyes stared straight up at him, it almost sent shivers down Chrollo's spine. Chrollo leaned his face closer to Kurapika's until his lips were just touching Kurapika's. If Chrollo was going to have a successful heist, then he would need Kurapika to kiss him first. Chrollo simply laid out the groundwork for Kurapika, it was up to him to make the final move. 

After a few seconds of having Chrollo's lips touching his slightly, Kurapika closed his eyes and threw caution to the wind. He went onto the ball of his feet and kissed Chrollo fully. Chrollo relished in his victory as he kissed Kurapika back. He deepened the kiss and let his hands roam the sides of kurapika. Kurapika gingerly pulled at the coat Chrollo was wearing and Chrollo's tongue swiped his bottom lip. He allowed Chrollo's tongue to explore his mouth as they continued to embrace each other. 

Chrollo began unbuttoning Kurapika's shirt until he could feel the smoothness of Kurapika's unscathed skin. It was better than Chrollo imagined, his skin was supple and beautiful. Kurapika shrugged off his jacket and shirt and continued kissing Chrollo as he pulled off Chrollos jacket and began undoing his shirt. Chrollo turned Kurapika around and pushed him gently onto the bed while still kissing him. He climbed on top of Kurapika and broke away from the kiss for a mere second to see the sight beneath him. 

There laid the most beautiful person Chrollo had ever seen. His blond hair tousled and his eyes as red as rubies. This was the one treasure Chrollo would not sell or trade, he would keep Kurapika for as long as he could. The real thing was much better than he imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever ChrolloXKurapika fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
